Fun
by Jonathan Shapiro
Summary: Hey, Sasuke, how about we have some fun with that Sakura back in Konoha? Dark,Rape,Lemon,Cursing,M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is related to Naruto.

Fun

Sakura let out an exhausted sigh as she stepped inside her home. She closed the door behind her and walked over to her bed. It had been 4 years since Sasuke left and 1½ since Naruto did also. Tsunade had just stopped all efforts to retrieve him, and Sakura felt like crap. Then someone knocked on her door.

He stepped into the bedroom window, waiting for the signal. It came and he left the room and crept up behind her. Right before she reached the door, he wrapped a hand around her waist and one over her mouth. The door swung open to reveal Naruto.

Sakura squirmed and tried to hit her attacker, but to no avail. Her eyes widened as she saw Naruto in the doorway. "Don't worry; we're going to just have some 'fun'." Sakura gasped at the voice, it was Sasuke's. Sakura was then thrown to the floor and pinned. She couldn't see anything, but then someone was shredding her clothes off. She then felt Sasuke's hardened member at her entrance. Sakura struggled even more as the reality sunk in; she was going to be raped. No sooner had she thought this, Sasuke hammered into her, causing her to scream in pain. He kept going for what seemed like years, climaxing over and over again, ruining ever last bit of her innocence she had. Finally he withdrew from her, his cum everywhere. Sakura was finally recovering from it when Sasuke forced his tongue into her mouth. "Bitch!" he yelled as he reeled back, blood coming out of his mouth. "Biting now? Tsk tsk, be a good bitch and don't struggle, because no matter what you do, we'll still fuck your brains out." Naruto emphasized his statement by thrusting into her ass, making her see stars. Naruto repeatedly thrust into her, until he released at leas half a dozen times. As he pulled out, a mixture of his cum and her blood covered his member. Sakura at this point was sobbing. She was lifted up as Naruto began to anal her again as Sasuke scrapped a kunai against her entrance, drawing blood. Once she had bled enough, Sasuke entered again. When Naruto had his release, he join Sasuke in her entrance, making her feel like she was being ripped in two. Sasuke pulled out after 10 minute of it and flipped her over. Naruto's claws dug into her ass as he didn't let up. Sasuke positioned himself over Sakura's hest, pushing the two fleshy mounds over his member. After a while, he released his third load all over her chest, face, and in her mouth after forcing it open.

The two rogue ninjas repeatedly raped her until 1 day after, Shizune found Sakura beaten, bloody, and covered in cum in her house.

A/N: yes, I know very darkish and not that great a lemon, but it's my first so gimme a break, also, Naruto is in Kyuubi form, I just couldn't seem to fit it in anywhere. R&R!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except my clothes, THOSE I might own).

A/N: Yep I'm finally going around and updating my stories. This one was actually meant as a oneshot that I had in my mind and I spent about 5 minutes on. But of course, it's one of my most viewed and reviewed (keep those coming!), most of which are saying to update. So, I guess I will pull a story out of my ass, although I'll do my best to make it not suck as hard as the last one. (Btw, the fact that all of my dirty stories are viewed the most really sez sumthin bout the type of people on this site. Naughty, naughty.) Well on with it.

Sakura woke up with no sense of anything. No pain, no nothing. She attempted to sit up and found that she couldn't. She could however, move her head to the right. As soon as she did, her entire body was filled with liquid fire. Every part ached, burned, and throbbed all at once. She looked out the window to see smoke staining the blue sky. She recalled last night and could guess who it was. Her body convulsed on its own as she threw up.

A horrid grin was plastered to Naruto's face as he killed ninja after ninja, personally selecting any he had ever known. The fire he had set at the beginning of the battle raged on to his left. The fun had only begun.

The Next Day:

"They left after the attack was done." Tsunade told Sakura who was covered with bandages in the hospital. Tsunade had let her know that without her medical abilities, she'd had been dead long ago. Also, she was pregnant. Sakura nodded as Tsunade told her about what had happened. She knew she was raped, that the village had been attacked by her assailants, and that the assailants in question were none other than her old squad seven teammates. Tsunade walked out of the room, and then fell back in minus a head. None other than Naruto held her head in his hand, it dangling by the blonde hair. "Yo." The nurses fell forward, kunai sticking out of the back of their heads. Sasuke was next to Sakura in a blur. Naruto dropped the somewhat gruesome trophy and jumped on Sakura's bed. Still smiling, he grabbed Sakura's neck and squeezed till her eyes stared without sight.


End file.
